The present invention relates to a hand power tool, preferably an electrically driven hand power tool.
More particularly, it relates to a hand power tool which has a housing composed of two parts which are releasably connected with one another at a plurality of mounting points by insertable connecting means.
Power tools of the above mentioned general type with housing shells composed of synthetic plastic material and connected with one another by metal screws are known in the art. The screws are located usually in opposite depressions or projections of the housing, which are provided on the one hand with a throughgoing opening and on the other hand with a blind hole.
The above described known connection has several disadvantages. The mounting of the housing requires a relatively long time for screwing as well as expensive automatic machines or expensive work force. The utilized screwing tools develop a substantial noise. The screwing-in by hand leads frequently to breakage of screws or cracking of screw domes. Since the screw heads are metal parts which are to be contacted from outside they must be subjected to a high voltage testing after mounting. The screw domes in the injection molded housing parts also have the disadvantage that during cooling, shrinkage points are formed due to the material accumulation. The needles which form the blind holes in the casting tools, cool poorly and therefore increase the manufacturing cycle.